MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: When a young pegasus and her friend break out of prison, a mysterious legend begins, about a pony with the power to slay even the most powerful beasts. SkyrimMLPXrosOver
1. Chapter 1

The prison cart halted in the middle of the small town, allowing the captain of the prison to approach. The captain's eye watched the prisoners being led out. A snort from the captain's bodyguard captured his attention.

"Aquilinus, these are the prisoners we were told to transfer here," The individual pulling the cart, a green earth pony with a destiny mark resembling a gold coin, spoke.

"Thank you, Totarus," Aquilinus sighed. Ever since the Princess disappeared, a lot more ponies had been resorting to law-breaking. "Bring them to the prison. We shall see they receive proper care." Offering a gold coin to the cartpuller, he smirked, "Here. Have a coin for your troubles."

"Yes sir!" Totarus replied, taking the coin and observing it, "Ahhh, there's a bushel of apples with your name on it."

Aquilinus snickered. Totarus always was a hungry kid. Turning to the prisoners, he spoke, "Listen up, everypony. You've resorted to crime to get by in these hard times. We here at Skyrazer Prison, we believe in keeping everypony comfy in order to make them complete a transition back to society and teaching them that crime does not pay. Of course, we do not decide your fate, the judges do. But we hope they give you another chance."

Eyeing every one of the prisoners, he noticed one which seemed a lot more frightened then most of them. A yellow Pegasus that had light pink hair and a destiny mark resembling three pink butterflies.

"You have no need of being afraid here. If any abuse happens, you will have permission to dish out appropriate treatment," Aquilinus walked up to a nearby pegasus with a… lazy eye… and promptly smacked the pony with the back of his wing, "Now hit me back."

The pegasus flicked a wing at Aquilinus.

"…You've learned well," Aquilinus replied, "What's your name."

"Derpia, Sir," The pegasi replied, "Derpy for short."

"Good," Aquilinus replied back, turning to the yellow pegasus, "And you?"

"…Um… my name is f-Fluttershy…" The yellow Pegasus replied in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you," Aquilinus walked down the line a bit.

Little did he know that he may have met the pony that would save all ponykind…

MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic

A MLPFIM / SkyRim Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 01: Flames and Fire

Fluttershy observed her cell. It looked less 'jail cell' and more 'cheap hotel room.' It was both comforting and chilling, considering her circumstances. On the top of the bunkbed, another Pegasus was lying down.

"Um… excuse me?" Fluttershy whispered. The Pegasus opened an eye slowly, and a small groan was emitted.

"I'm f-f-Fluttershy," Fluttershy introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Rainbow Dash," The Pegasus lifted her head up slightly, revealing hair in various colors and hues, and skin as blue as the sky… or at least, how blue it used to be, "So, you're my new cellmate, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"What'd they get you for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I… I trespassed on a nature reserve," Fluttershy replied, "You?"

"Burned a house to the ground…" Rainbow Dash replied, "…By accident."

"Okay…" Fluttershy trotted over to the bottom bunk and lied down.

"Busy day, hasn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy replied, drifting off to sleep.

It was a few hours into the night, when the alarms alerted and destiny began to take hold.

Fluttershy bolted out of her bed with a wide-eyed look on her face. Rainbow Dash simply hopped out of her bed, her expression more annoyance than surprise.

"What's going on out there?" Fluttershy asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Break Alarm. Goes off whenever some moron has the guts to try to get out of Skyrazer."

Outside, they could see guards running.

"Well, that's odd…" Rainbow Dash noted, "Usually they'd run in the opposite direction…"

"Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy asked a guard as he ran by, "Who's setting off this alarm?"

"Who's breaking out?" Rainbow Dash asked as well.

"In answer to the newbie, the alarms were set off by a flier," The guard replied, "And in answer to Rainbow CRASH, nopony's breaking out."

"A drill, huh?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"But somepony or someTHING is trying to break in. And from what I can tell… its huge."

The guard departed.

"Weird," Rainbow Dash noted, "Who would try to break INTO a prison?"

The answer came in a flash of red, yellow, and orange. And then Fluttershy knew what it was.

Fire.

"My gods!" She gasped.

"and apparently, we're dealing with an arsonist now," Rainbow Dash noted, "Quick! Find a way to break down the wall!"

"HOW!" Fluttershy shouted, "Oh, er… sorry."

"No problem, and I DON'T KNOW!" Rainbow Dash pounded her head against the door.

Which subsequently fell over.

"Huh," Rainbow Dash sighed.

The two pegasi ran out, and Fluttershy looked around. Doors with the prisoners trying to break free. Trying to escape.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked, "What about the rest of them?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET THEM ALL! Plus, I think I knocked my head a little when I headbutted the door down," Rainbow Dash rubbed her head with her hoof.

THUNK!

And every door fell down, and a ton of ponies exited, and ran or flew out. Fluttershy smiled at her companion, and both flew out.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for all the grief I put you through…" Fluttershy noted.

"Oh, Shy," Rainbow Dash smirked, "I doubt that it would've been better back in prison! I think I should be thanking you for not letting me get killed by whatever was back there…"

Fluttershy smiled, and said, "Thank you, Dash."

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"You say something, Shy?"

"No but-"

And suddenly, a fireball streaked past the twin pegasi. Looking back, the two pegasi could see a massive, red-scaled reptilian / avian creature flying behind them. A very angry reptilian / avian creature.

"SWEET CRAP!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "WHAT THE HAY IS THAT THING?"

"Probably whatever hit the prison!" Fluttershy replied, "It must be angry about something!"

"YOR TOOR SHUL!"

Another blast of flame. To Fluttershy, there seemed to be some sort of connection to the words and the flame.

"Rainbow Dash! Get out of here while you can!" Fluttershy flew in a different direction. To her surprise, the beast seemed to follow, almost as if it actually was targeting… her.

"YOR TOOR SHUL!"

And yet another blast of flame. Fluttershy could definitely see that somehow, the words brought the flame into existence. Of course, she only memorized the first word.

'Let's hope it's enough!' Fluttershy turned around.

The beast roared as the pegasus flew over it.

'Now!' Fluttershy inhaled.

"YOL!"

To her surprise, a jet of flame was unleashed just inches from her mouth, setting fire to the beast's back. A roar of pain was emitted, and the beast seemed to be even more enraged.

Meanwhile, on the ground, a young unicorn with purple skin-hair and a blue mane observed the scene.

"Should've acted, my Princess," The unicorn sighed, "They're already here. The legends told of their return. Their defeat? Merely a delay, 'til the time after the time Oblivion opened, when the ponies of Equestria fight their own friends."

Fluttershy inhaled deeply, ready to strike.

"Nopony wanted to believe the legends," The unicorn continued on, "Nor believe the truth behind them. And when that truth dawned upon the kingdom, it dawned in fire."

In her mind, three new words materialized.

"But, there is one they fear…" the unicorn smirked as the scene unfolded, "In their tongue, she is Dovahkiin… Dragonborn!"

"FUS RO DAH!" The pony shouted as loud as she could. The beast faltered and fell to the ground below.

Fluttershy floated above the creature, which seemed to be in serious pain.

"Sorry, big guy," Fluttershy landed in front of the creature's head, "But I hope that you'll stop hurting innocent ponies."

"Innocent ponies?" The creature replied, "HA! You have no idea just how PURE and INNOCENT you really are! You may call yourself cute, nice, and kind, but I know your true name… Dovahkiin."

"What?" Fluttershy blinked in surprise, "What are you?"

"The first of many," The beast snarled, "He's coming, and I failed. If I survive this, he'd kill me too!"

"What meanie-head bully would try that to you?" Fluttershy asked.

"You don't understand, youngling…" The beast snarled, "This world's gonna end!"

And then his eyes snapped shut. Fluttershy landed, the beast having been slain by her hoof. To her surprise, the corpse burst into flame, leaving a remarkably unburnt skeleton. A strange mystic aura floated right into her.

When the aura disappeared, Fluttershy looked at the massive skeleton, the only reminder of the beast.

"Yo, Shy!" Rainbow Dash landed, "What happened here?"

"I don't know…" Fluttershy replied, "I… I think we should go."

"Good idea," Rainbow Dash added, and the two flew off together.

"Peace to you, Dovahkiin," The unicorn spoke softly, "Your troubles are only beginning. The Dragonborn comes…"

CHAPTER ENDS…

_Glossary:_

_Destiny Mark: When a pony realizes a talent given to him or her by grace itself, an image manifests itself on the flank. Some cultures refer to it as a 'Cutie Mark,' but the term has mostly fallen out of favor due to a few complaints, property damage, and some accidental trampling._

_Yor Toor Shul: in a language that outdates even the Equestrian Empire, it means "Burning Inferno of the Sun," lit. "Fire Inferno Sun." Any speaking of these words outside of a sentence can result in flames being unleashed from the mouth of the speaker._

_Fus Ro Dah: Same language, means "Forceful Balance Push," can fling a typical Earth Pony into a nearby mountain if shouted loud enough._

_Dovahkiin: A mysterious warrior born with an inherent power to defeat the mightiest of beasts. The name can be translated into "Dragonborn." Known to be the only power that can beat the mysterious demonic entity known as Alduin._


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes snapped open with speed that could be relatively inpony. Not out of fear, nor anger, nor out of hunger. Her normal metabolism was the cause.

The pony hopped out of bed and into her shower. Letting the water do its work, she hopped out, toweled her mane and tail, and ate her usual breakfast. Banana, Grass Sandwich, and a Sweetroll.

"Yep!" The little pink party planner smiled, "Today's just another average day in good ol' Skyrim!"

Hopping out, she continued on out of her home to the local shops, ready for anything to happen.

"Um… excuse me…"

The pony turned to see a pegasus with yellow fur and pink hair behind her, one she did not recognize.

"I was… um, wondering if-"

*GASP!*

The pink Earth pony departed quickly, leaving Fluttershy confused.

"…Nevermind. I'm sure I'll find Rainbow Dash somewhere…" Fluttershy looked around to see…

Rainbow Dash talking with a guard.

"Look, I'm kinda in a rush here, I need a way to the Skyrim temple," Rainbow Dash spoke to the guard.

"And you need this why?" The guard asked.

"I'm an adventurer," Rainbow Dash replied, "Any questions?"

"Funny," The guard replied, "I used to be quite an adventurer."

"Well, forgive me for asking…" Fluttershy hopped in, "But why did you stop?"

"I took an arrow to the knee," The guard replied.

Both ponies just stared.

"That's… actually pathetic," Rainbow Dash replied.

MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic

A MLPFIM / SkyRim Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 02: Song of the Ancients

Later in the day, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy found themselves entering a bar.

"Why're we here, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, Shy, we've been through quite a bit," Raindow Dash replied, "And there's quite a bit Cider can do to reduce stress."

"Apple cider?"

"…Sure, why not."

They sat down at the bar. Almost immediately, two cider cans were placed in front of them.

"Um… pardon me, but I didn't order anything," Fluttershy spoke.

"I know, but a friend of mine saw you were new in town, and were probably under some stress," The barkeep replied, "Was gracious enough to purchase you some cider."

"Well, tell her I said thanks," Fluttershy replied, "Um, that is… if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," The barkeep replied.

The two ponies took a sip.

"So, Shy," Rainbow Dash turned to her friend, "What inspired you to come to Skyrim?"

"I, well…" Fluttershy sighed, "It started with my father. He was a low-level guardstallion, who loved the tales of the ancestors. In particular, one."

"Which one?"

"Really, one," Fluttershy replied, "A tale of mystic winged beasts that threatened the whole of Equestria, and a brave pony who stopped them. He told me the tale hundreds of times, all with a different pony with a different personality and different brave deeds. Sometimes, he was a brave pony with a love for life, others, he was a coward who just wanted to be left alone. But he never gave up."

"Was he ever given a name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No real name, but he made a song about his title," Fluttershy replied, "I'd like to sing it for you… that is, if you don't mind."

"Oh, please, Shy," Rainbow Dash smirked, "Go on! Entertain me."

"Okay," Fluttershy replied, and started her song.

"la, la, la," She spoke, "la, la, la. La, la, la. La la la. Laaaaaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaaa

"Dragonborn! Dragonborn!

By her honor is sworn,  
>To keep evil forever at bay,<br>And the fiercest foes rout

when they hear triumph's shout,  
>Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray."<p>

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, along with every pony in the establishment. It was like they recognized the song, but Fluttershy imagined that it was just an odd look.

"Hearken now, sons of snow,

to an age, long ago  
>And the tale, boldly told, of the one!" Fluttershy continued, then paused trying to remember the lyrics… until one pony spoke up.<p>

"Who was kin to both wyrm," She sang, "and the races of ponykind,  
>With a power to rival the princess of the sun!"<p>

"And the legends have foretold, of black wings in the cold," Another, white pony continued,  
>"That when brothers and sisters wage war come unfurled!"<p>

"Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
>With a hunger to gobble up the world!" A pink pony added.<p>

"But a day shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,  
>Will be silenced forever and then!<br>Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!" A younger filly with purple and pink hair sang.

And then the entire bar sang in a language she didn't recognize, but yet sounded so familiar…

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
>Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!<br>Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
>Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"<p>

And soon the song died away, leaving Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looking at the rest of the patrons.

"Your father didn't make up that song," A voice spoke behind them. The ponies looked behind Fluttershy to see a purple unicorn sitting next to them.

"You see, the Dragonborn was a warrior of legend, born with the blood of a dragon," The unicorn continued, "He or she was created by the gods themselves to defend Equestria from the darkest dragon, Alduin."

"Dragon?" Fluttershy replied, "What is a dragon?"

"Giant winged lizard-like monster," The unicorn described something.

"Seen some things like that," Rainbow Dash replied, "Gonna have to narrow it down."

"Breathes fire."

Both pegasi looked at each other.

"How do you KNOW what they look like?" Rainbow Dash replied.

To their surprise, a flash of green and purple flew past and landed on the unicorns head. It was a smaller purple version of the monster that had chased them from Skyrizer prison, with green spines, and a relatively cute face.

"'Sup, Wingers?" The creature spoke.

"Spike, manners," The unicorn replied to the creature.

"Whatevs," Spike replied.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"A dragonling," the unicorn replied, "They're basically the same thing as a normal dragon, only a LOT smaller."

"So it's a baby dragon?" Fluttershy asked.

"FRACK NO!" The dragonling replied, "DRAGONS AND DRAGONLINGS ARE NOTHING ALIKE! WE BREATH FIRE, THEY SHOUT IT!"

"He takes offense to being called that," The unicorn replied, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you all," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Don't forget about me!" A familiar Pink Pony popped in, "I'm Pinkie Pie! Y'know, the pink pony you talked to who saw you and went *GASP!*"

"…Okay…" All three of the other ponies replied.

-Elsewhere-

In the forest, a familiar gray mare was digging through a thin layer of snow.

"Any luck there, Derpy?"

The gray mare turned to see an orange Earth pony walk up.

"Nope, Carrot Top," Derpy replied, "No muffins or grass here."

"Same with my end," Carrot Top replied, "Better report back to camp…"

"Camp's cold!" Derpy replied, "We still haven't figured out how to start a fire."

"We don't know.

At the camp, Derpy's fear was realized.

"Toldja."

"Shut up, Derpy," Carrot Top replied, "know how to make a fire appear?"

"Nope."

"YOL!" And then there was fire. Both ponies looked at a mysterious hooded figure, who simply departed afterwards.

"Who was that?" Both asked.

_CHAPTER ENDS…_

_Glossary:_

_Dragon: A race of Repto-Avians said to be extinct, and speakers of the magic language. Not much is known about them, except they're highly intelligent and turned their language into a kind of weapon._

_Dragonling: A small species of flying reptile commonly mistaken for baby dragons. Can breath fire, unlike true dragons, who use their language to manifest it._

_Winger: A derogatory term for Pegasi. Commonly used outside of Skyrim, but more then likely to cause an ariel asskicking if spoken within Skyrim's boarders._


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the distant mountains, a pair of red eyes scan the sky. The dragon, recently revived by Alduin, was still getting used to the world it observed.

"Yo!"

The dragon turned to see another recently-revived dragon, smaller in design.

"Youngling, this is not the time," The elder growled.

"We've been dead for millions of years, Dov," The smaller walked up to him, "Don'cha wanna see the works of the mortals?"

"Pfffft," The elder growled, "I've looked into that already. What the mortals used as steeds seem to have over-evolved their master. I saw two of them flying today."

"I heard," The younger replied, "One of them managed to beat down a soldier dov with a Thu'um."

"Mortals under the tutorage of that old fool know many words of the Thu'um," The elder replied, "Even inventing a shout that can cancel the shouts of ours, and submits our minds to that of mortal concepts."

"Look, I understand if you're still bitter about the whole Dovah-slayer thing," The younger replied, "But try to outlive that concept, dov."

"Youngling," A deep voice caught both their attention, as a larger, dark dragon landed, "You bring up many points, but soon, none will matter."

"Sorry," The youngling bowed his head, "I was being impertinent."

"No, I do not mean to chastise you," the dragon replied, "I'm going to give you a little task."

"Okay, my lord!"

"What is your name?" The dark dragon asked.

"Mirmulnir, sir!" The youngling replied.

"Go to the small village PoNeighVile and wreck some carnage."

"Ponyville," The elder replied.

"Thanks for correcting me," The darker dragon replied.

MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic

A MLPFIM / SkyRim Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 03: The Quest Begins

"Hey, guys?" Fluttershy asked, "Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

"Your friend is trying hard to swipe some supplies," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"AND DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN!"

Moments later, Rainbow Dash was flung out of a nearby shop.

"Ow," She muttered, stumbling back on her feet, "That shopkeeper means buisiness."

"Yeah, I noticed," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Well, we're off," Fluttershy spoke, "Adventure and all that…"

"Well, don't think you're leaving without us!" Spike replied, "We've been wandering these plains longer then you have, and you could use the magic."

"And the same should be said for me!"

Everyone turned to a familiar pink pony wearing a comparatively light armor with some sort of mallet-like weapon attached.

"Pinkie Pie The Warhammerer!"

Everyone stared with the widest eyes they could muster, before shrugging.

"Seems like a semi-good choice," Twilight replied.

Suddenly, the bells sounded.

"Oh, the warning bells!" Pinkie explained, "They always sound out when big danger's coming."

"What kind of big danger?" Fluttershy replied.

"THERE'S A DRAGON COMING!" A trio of ponies with flower-based Destiny Marks ran past, "EVACUATE THE VILLAGE! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

Every pony in the village dropped what they were doing and headed in the opposite direction, leaving only the four ponies and one dragonling standing in the middle of the plaza.

"Well this sucks," Spike commented, "Wonder if they just saw me and overreacted."

As if to answer the question, a massive shadow passed over.

"…Well, that sucks," Spike commented.

The source of the shadow landed. It resembled the monster that attacked Fluttershy and Raindow Dash a while ago, although it lacked the spines and ears in exchange for a crown of spikes, and was a considerably darker color.

Fluttershy's eyes widened, and she ran in the opposite direction.

"Coward!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh please," Twilight replied, "She's just taking the logical route. Which is RUN!"

The remaining ponies and dragonling ran off in different directions.

"Hmmmm," The dragon growled, "So what? Hide and seek?"

It peered around, then caught a sight of rainbow.

"In that case… ready or not, here I come!" The dragon replied, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

Rainbow Dash was suddenly pelted with a small blizzard.

"AAAACK!" She growled, "I have to fly though that a lot!"

The dragon leaped up, and flapped his wings, trying to gain a better perspective.

"Where are you, my little pony?" he hissed.

"Um…"

The dragon lifted his eyes to see a familiar yellow pegasus flying at his level.

"Um, could you try flying to another place and stop… y'know, the rampage here?"

The dragon sighed.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" He shouted, sending a yellow pegasus falling to the ground.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled.

The dragon continued to fly around, fire and frost alternatively spewing from his mouth.

"Yes! This is great!" The dragon roared, "Continue fighting! Your fall will bring me honor in Alduin's eyes!"

As if by coincidence or by fate alone, the dragon's eye was immediately taken out by a stray arrow, which was not a pleasant experience.

"RAHHHHHH!" the dragon screamed, "MY EYE! IT FEELS PAIN!"

The dragon lost control and crashed into the ground.

"Now, how's THAT for an entrance?" Pinkie yelled, "I am Pinkie! LADY OF ARROWS!"

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

Pinkie's archer's bow was subsequently covered with frost.

"NOOOOOO my arrows!" Pinkie replied to this.

The dragon got back up.

"I shall set your existence ablaze!" The dragon roared.

"How dare you!"

The dragon turned to see a familiar yellow Pegasus, wearing a bronze helmet with downward facing horns, and a very, very angry expression.

"Listen here!" Fluttershy growled, "You may be big, capable of spewing flames or frost, and capable of leveling cities. You may have an arrow in the eye. You may even be a predatory beast. But that does not mean you have to be a bully! And let me tell you something, if it's okay with you; YOU DO NOT! HURT! MY! FRIENDS!"

The dragon's functioning eye widened.

"And if you lay one more finger on any of my friends…" Fluttershy continued, "I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAY YOU RIGHT HERE!"

The dragon had to use a good amount of his strength to stop himself from chuckling. Really? A tiny little Pegasus can slay HIM? Mirmulnir? It was a nice attempt at a joke.

Those were all the remaining thoughts he had before he accidentally brushed pinkie with his toe, and Fluttershy revealed just how terrifying she could be.

Before he could even register what happened, the dragon was falling from the sky, his wings seemingly burned by fire and frozen by ice.

His eye turned to see the Pegasus flying right after him, and preparing to say something. Or SHOUT something.

"NO, DOVAHKIIN!" Mirmulnir screamed.

"FUS RO DAH!"

And Mirmulnir crashed into the ground of the plain with the speed of a meteor, which cracked his back and neck. Mirmulnir's head fell limply to the ground, and his remaining eye closed.

Fluttershy landed just to see the dragon's skin burning off and dissolving, and the strange white aura flowing into her again.

"I don't believe it…" An approaching pony spoke, "You're… Dragonborn!"

"Oh…" Fluttershy replied absently.

Then the implications hit her like a lead weight.

"Oh."

"Well, that's cool," Rainbow Dash noted, "Fluttershy, you just got 20% cooler in ten seconds flat."

"Percents? Cool? Seconds?" Twilight asked, "What are these strange terms you're using?"

"I'll explain later…" Rainbow Dash sighed.

Fluttershy was still in shock. The Dragonborn. Dovahkiin Fluttershy. Such implications would make her respected…

"Yay~" Fluttershy muttered under her breath. Her destiny was actually pretty cool.

"Ms. Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy saw a guard approach.

"The Mayor would like to see you."

-Later-

"Fluttershy, you have saved our gracious town from the wrath of the dragon," The mayor, an older-looking pony, noted, "As a reward, I am giving you the title of Thane."

"Um, it's not really necessary," Fluttershy replied, "But, y'know, whatever you like."

"Excellent!" The major replied, "In addition, I'm giving you a Housecarl."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Bodyguard," Pinkie replied.

"Oh."

And suddenly, an orange earth pony with bright yellow hair and a strange hat walked in, her destiny mark showing three apples.

"Howdy!" The pony spoke, "I'm Applejack, your new Housecarl."

"Um… Fluttershy," The pegasus replied.

-Elsewhere-

A terrible black dragon sat upon the mountains.

"My lord," A lowly frost dragon approached, "Mirmulnir has perished once more."

"So, my estimates were correct," the black dragon snarled, "Well, Ms. Fluttershy… Alduin's ready for you."

"Kind-of creepy, sir."

THWACK!

CHAPTER ENDS…

Glossary:

Dov: A shorthand term for the name of the dragons in their tongue, Dovah. Younger dragons use it often in ways similar to the word man for the species that preceded the ponies… MAN.

Thu'um: Spells conjured by Dragon's Language spoken in a specific volume. Also known as a Dragonshout.

FO KRAH DIIN: In Dragon's Language, it means "Frosty cold freeze." Used at full power, it can immobilize Giants.


	4. Chapter 4

The white unicorn's eye opened lazily, and she sighed. Another day of hard work and good payment.

She lifted herself from bed and entered her studio with her eyes half shut, her mind already hard at work coming up with new creations for her magnificent outfit collection.

"Well, Rarity," She spoke to herself, "Looks like another typical day at Carousel Boutique."

It was then that she saw a huge crowd outside…

… facing the opposite direction then usual.

"Strange," the white unicorn opened the door.

"Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin!" The populous chanted.

"What's going on out here?" She asked a nearby stranger.

"Haven't you heard?" The stranger, a grey earth pony, replied, "The Dragonborn killed a dragon!"

"A dragon!" Rarity screamed, "Really?"

"Yeah, attacked the town."

"Our town gets attacked every other week," Rarity noted, "Must've slept through it all."

Rarity then turned her eyes to the stand. On it stood a yellow-feathered pegasus with light pink hair, and wearing the most… UNCOUTH helmet.

"Looks like I found my next project," Rarity smiled, walking up to the stands.

Unfortunately, the crowd proved too thick.

"Curses!" Rarity muttered.

"Everypony, this brave pegasus, the Dragonborn," The mayor spoke, "saved Ponyville from the wrath of the dragon with the way of the voice! She and her friends shall soon depart to the Throat of the World!"

"Throat of the what now?" Rarity heard the pegasus replied.

"The Throat of the World," A purple unicorn answered, "A tall mountain in the Everfree Forest…"

MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic

A MLPFIM / SkyRim Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 04: The Everfree Forest

Fluttershy stared at the forest ahead of her. The Everfree was well-known for the many beasts that hid in there. Many theorize that the princesses of the Sun and Moon set it up to protect their original castle prior to the founding of Canterlot.

And now, she had to go through it in order to reach the Throat of the World in order to learn one of the most powerful shouts of them all.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Fluttershy noted, "We really shouldn't go in."

"Nonsense, Sugahcube!" Applejack replied, "Ah think we need tah go in. No fastah way to tah Throat of the World."

"Well, we don't have a choice…" Twilight noted, "We're going in."

"We're all gonna die," Spike sighed without the slightest bit of terror in his voice.

As they walked into the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy could sense something – or someone – watching from afar.

That something was Ponyville Fashionista Rarity, who was determined to make the Dragonborn look presentable.

"Soon, Dovahkiin," Rarity smiled, "Your wardrobe shall be my creation!"

As they walked along, the ponies continued to observe the environment.

"Strange how this forest's weather doesn't rely on pegasi," Twilight noted.

"It ain't natural, that's fer sure," Applejack noted.

"Perhaps we may be able to tell the others later," Twilight noted.

"But no pony who has ever entered and left has been in sane mind by the time they come back," Rainbow Dash noted, "It's just… strange."

"Well, it's not too bad…" Fluttershy noted, "I mean, if you look at it right…"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

"What was that?" Every pony looked around, and saw the source of the strange sound.

From a distance, it resembled a lion with sharp fangs. However, the strange, wing-like growths and the scorpion-like tail gave away its true identity.

"MANTICORE!" The ponies screamed, even Rarity, who was hiding in nearby bushes.

The beast lunged, and took on most of the ponies. Fluttershy held back, her love for animals too great for her to lift a hoof.

'There has to be a way to diffuse this!' Fluttershy thought to herself.

"YAH!" Rarity, getting into the fight, kicked the beast in the left side of his face. "Take that, you ruffian!"

'Maybe a shout might scare it off, but I don't want to hurt it! Do I know any words that calm animals down?' Fluttershy thought to herself.

'You do know one,' A voice answered back.

'Really?' Fluttershy asked back.

'The words given to you by father to calm the animals,' The voice replied.

"KAAN… DREM OV!" Fluttershy shouted.

The beast, suddenly, stopped attacking, and sat.

Fluttershy walked up to the manticore and noticed a massive black thorn sticking out of its left paw.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby," Fluttershy readied the thorn for removal, "Now this might hurt for _just_ a second."

POP!

!

"There there," Fluttershy whispered to the beast, and let it be on its way.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't," Fluttershy replied, "Sometimes, all we need to do is show a little kindness."

So the ponies continued on, Rarity closer behind… and unknown to them, three more ponies on their tail.

"So…" Rainbow Dash landed near the new member of the crew, "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Rarity, a fashion artist," The unicorn replied, "I've followed your group since you saved our town from the Dragon's wrath."

"But what could you possibly offer us?" Dash replied.

"Besides useful insights into the fashions of higher towns?" Rarity replied, "Perhaps you are not familiar with the element of gold…"

"You get that?"

"100 gold a day, 200 a good one," Rarity replied.

"You are now my new ATM," Rainbow Dash replied.

"ATM?"

Both paused, realizing they had NO IDEA what an ATM was.

"Anyways," Rarity noted, "I can't help but notice your friend's… odd helmet design."

"Hey, Fluttershy is allowed to make her own fashion decisions!" Pinkie Pie popped in, "It makes her individual!"

"Well, she has to find a way to make it look presentable," Rarity replied, "After all, Dragons like a challenge to look good…"

"But why subject anypony to that kind of pressure?" Pinkie asked.

And for the first time, Rarity began to question herself.

The group continued on, as the supposed terrors of the forest seemed to be actively avoiding them. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how it seemed to actively point towards the Throat of the World. Whenever some hapless member wandered off the path, something chased them back to the group before turning back. Whatever drove this forest's behavior obviously knew where they wanted to go, and was willing to help.

It was just as they were about to hit the mountain's base when three ponies intercepted the group. All three were shrouded by cloaks, and has some variety of bladed weaponry on them.

"Greetings, travelers," The head pony, a unicorn if his horn implied anything, spoke first, "You have made it to the Throat of the World."

"Well, thank you kindly for pointing that out," Rarity spoke, "But who are you three?"

"We are but ponies, as you are," The head continued, "Many have ventured into the Everfree forest, and gained a life of adventure. Our little group has been dubbed the 'Blades.'"

"Why's that?" Rarity asked.

"Well, obviously because they like wearing go-go boots," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Um… excuse me, but do you know the way up? I kinda have to learn something," Fluttershy spoke to the group.

"We know what you seek," The head replied back, "The shout responsible for defeating the World-Eater Alduin."

"Dragonrend," The other ponies, a pegasi and an Earth pony, added.

"I thought we agreed I was going to say that," The leader snapped.

"Sorry," The other two noted.

"As for how to get up there," The head pony backed away, "The only way is the climb."

And so the ponies departed, with the head saying one last thing…

"Slay Paarthurnax."

"Well, I think we're at the mountain's base," Twilight noted, "We're going to need to go up."

Everypony agreed, and they proceeded to climb up the mountain.

The trek up the mountain proved more treacherous then anticipated. Unlike the forest, the mountain was a lot more willing to set the travelers astray. Everywhere they turned, a new choice presented itself, and if they made a bad choice, something would come after them, mostly a frost troll or a saber-toothed cat.

Eventually, one frost troll proved more persistent than others, and chased the group as far as it could.

"We have to get this troll off our trail!" Twilight shouted. Everyone else nodded and continued running away from the troll.

However, fate yielded salvation. Rapidly approaching the group, a pony in a dark grey robe charged.

"Wait, where's he going?" Applejack asked, "This ain't a good way t'go."

The pony charged past them and at the troll.

"FUS RO DAH!" The pony shouted, and the troll was pushed right off the edge, and flew into the dank, dark abyss below.

The pony turned to the group, and lifted her hood with magic, revealing a mint-green unicorn with gold eyes.

"Are you the one they call Dovahkiin?" The unicorn asked.

Everypony there, including Spike, who had been mostly uninvolved with the proceedings up til now, pointed at Fluttershy, who simply, and subtly, nodded.

"Follow me," The unicorn turned and began trekking up the mountain.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait up," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Who the hay are YOU?"

"My name is Lyra Heartstrings," The unicorn replied without turning back on them, "43rd Greybeard of the Heartstrings Clan."

"…You're a Greybeard?" Fluttershy asked, "Um… I mean no offense, but-"

"I don't fit the title?" Lyra replied without the slightest hint of emotion, "I know. The first four Greybeards, including my grandest father – Heartstrings, were relatively old stallions with graying beards. The name just stuck for forty-three generations. As a result, I hold the title despite not having a grey beard to speak of."

"Well, um…" Fluttershy stuttered, "S-sorry…"

"There is no need for apologies," Lyra replied, "It is merely tradition I blame for my misnomer."

She paused when she noticed some mist, sighed, and shouted something. The mist parted, and the group continued on…

CHAPTER ENDS…

Glossary:

Throat of the World: A massive mountain in the Everfree Forest, known as the home base of the mysterious Greybeards.

Everfree Forest: A mysterious forest on the edge of Skyrim.

KAAN DREM OV: In Dragon's Language, it means "Kyne's Peace and Trust." Calms any beast enraged.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an hour later when the group came into the temple in the Throat. Snow covered the ground, and the sky was a dark gray.

"If only I can affect the weather," Rainbow Dash sighed.

"We are here," Lyra spoke, and beheld the massive stone door, "Masters, It is me, Lyra. Open the door."

The door did so, and the group entered.

"Wow, nice architecture," Spike noted as they looked around. Everything was made of stone or a stone-like material.

"Thank you for the complements of the place, Dragonling," An old pony with a long grey beard entered.

"Hello master," Lyra bowed, then turned to the other ponies, "This is Arngeir Starswirl, Greybeard master."

"Starswirl? As in Starswirl the Bearded?" Twilight's eyes sparkled, "This is great! I am such a huge follower of your studies!"

"Nice to meet someone who still cares about the spells I created," Arngeir smiled, "Welcome to High Hrothgar."

"I'd admit, a moutaintop castle is pretty cool," Rainbow Dash noted, "But it's nothing compared to a city in the clouds."

"Excuse me, but I need to ask of something," Fluttershy asked.

"Go on," The Greybeard spoke.

"I… I mean, if you don't mind… I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout."

Both gasped.

"Where did you learn that information?" The Greybeard shouted at her, shaking the building.

"… Sorry?" Fluttershy replied, shakily.

MY LITTLE DOVAHKIIN: Syllables are Magic  
>A MLPFIM  SkyRim Crossover Fanfiction  
>Chapter 05: Paarthurnax<p>

Fluttershy was in quite the tight spot. The Greybeard's eyes were filled with rage at the mention of a simple name.

"Look, sorry, I got a little over the line," Fluttershy spoke out, "I can forget the name of the shout, I'll try to learn another one!"

"WHO. TOLD YOU. THAT SHOUT?" Arngeir snarled.

"A trio of ponies that pointed out the Throat of the World," Fluttershy replied.

"The Blades," Arngeir snarled, "Figures. Those fools like to mess around with that which they fail to understand."

"Well, they're helping Fluttershy by giving that information," Rarity pointed out, "I highly recommend that-"

"FUS!"

Rarity was promptly forced back.

"You speak when spoken to," Lyra replied.

"Arrogant Mule!" Rarity snapped, but kept quiet otherwise.

Spike went to help her up, and Fluttershy sighed.

"Well, she was right…" Fluttershy noted, "They're not all bad…"

"Oh, you'll regret telling me that," Arngeir sneered.

Fluttershy sighed, and then prepared to depart.

"Wait…" Arngeir spoke, "Sorry. I… was intemperate…"

"Well, sorry for making you snap," Fluttershy replied, "Can… you-"

"No, I cannot tell you Dragonrend," Arngeir replied, "I don't know that shout. However, I know someone that may help. His name is Paarthurnax."

"Where is this Parthax guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"PAARTHURNAX lives on top of the mountain," Lyra replied, "He is the leader of our order."

"The place with all that icy mist?" Applejack replied, "No Thanks, Partner!"

"It can be cleared with a simple shout," Lyra replied, "I shall take you to Paarthurnax, as I have never met him in person."

And so the group departed for the mountain.

It took quite a while to get to the mountain gate which led to Paarthurnax's Pathway, and when they got there, it was shrouded by mist.

"Allow me to take this one," Lyra breathed in, "LOK VAH KOOR!"

The mist disappeared, and they carried on.

An hour passed, and every trace of mist was blasted away with Lyra's shouts. Eventually, the group made it to the top of the Throat of the World.

"Odd," Twilight noted, "It now seems like less of a tall mountain and more like a plateau."

"Well, Twi," Applejack replied, "Ah'm not sure what a Platow is, but ah'd admit it's pretty tall."

"It's a mountain," Rainbow Dash replied, "What do you expect? Trees?"

"Not in the slightest," Rarity replied back.

"So much snow!" Pinkie Pie occupied herself with making snow angels.

"Um… Pinkie?" Fluttershy sighed, "What're you doing?"

"Making Snow Angels," Pinkie replied.

Suddenly, something caught Fluttershy's eye.

"Is that…" Fluttershy gasped, "A dragon!"

Indeed, a massive dragon was approaching. The fractured horns and dull markings betrayed a dragon in old age.

"We gotta move!" Lyra screamed, "Paarthurnax! We can use your help right now!"

The dragon landed, and turned towards the group.

"Drem Yol Lok," The dragon spoke, "Greetings, Wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax."

The entire group was stunned. Paarthurnax was a dragon.

"I can see why the Blades hate him," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Who are you?" Paarthurnax asked, "What brings you to my strunmah… My mountain?"

"Um, sorry, Mr. Paarthurnax, sir," Fluttershy replied, "But I… well, I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon."

"I am as my father Akatosh made me," The dragon replied, "As are you, Dovahkiin. Tell me, why do you come here? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"I, um, need to learn a certain shout, that is, if you don't mind," Fluttershy answered.

"Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed at the first meeting of two of the dov," Paarthurnax turned to a nearby rock, "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my roar, feel it in your bones, and match it… if you are Dovahkiin."

The dragon breathed in, and unleashed a shout; "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

When the flames dissipated, the rock had three symbols carved on it.

"The word calls you," Paarthurnax spoke, "Go to it."

Fluttershy looked at the symbols.

"I know this shout," Fluttershy realized.

"Then show me your understanding," Paarthurnax replied, "Greet me not as pony, but as Dovah!"

*Inhale,* Fluttershy breathed in, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The jet of flame engulfed Paarthurnax's face.

"Ouch," Paarthurnax replied, "Not bad…"

"So, about that shout…" Rainbow Dash noted.

"I cannot teach dragonrend," Paarthurnax replied, "And I think you're wondering why. It is a Joorre-exclusive shout, the first ever created by mortals. When shouted at a dovah, it causes the dovah to experience the worst thing – the fear all normal creatures gain when faced with death. Since a Dovah is immortal in the best terms, such a fear can be crippling. It's regarded as… a dangerous shout."

"But it's the only shout that can defeat Alduin," Twilight noted, "Isn't that right?"

"Hm… yes and no," Paarthurnax replied, "Alduin wasn't defeated, only stunned. It was a Kel, an Elder Scroll, that send him through time."

"What's an Elder Scroll?" Everypony asked.

"…It's complicated to tell in your tongue," Paarthurnax replied, "It's a piece of parchment written from someone outside time. It does not exist, and yet it does. It is… a fragment of creation."

"I see," Twilight replied, "So, the guys that beat Alduin the first time just sent him forward in time in hopes of something happening in that time?"

"Not intentionally," Paarthurnax replied, "Some hoped he'd be gone for eternity, forever lost. I knew better. For thousands of your years, I have waited for the day Alduin resurfaced. I knew he would eventually. Only problem was I didn't know when…"

"Okay, but this doesn't answer some of my questions," Fluttershy noted, "Is there… any way an Elder Scroll can help me learn Dragonrend?"

"Well, when the Elder Scrolls sent Alduin to the present day, they shattered time as well," Paarthurnax noted, pointing towards a strange reptilian-bird creature that was sleeping nearby, "This not only brought back random dinosaurs, but also allowed some ponies to peer into past events. If you found a way to locate the Elder Scroll, you can use it to pinpoint the time the Ancient Tongues created the Dragonrend Thu'um, and allow yourself to learn it for those who created it."

Everypony was silent, as they tried to understand what they had to do.

"What's a dinosaur?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Paarthurnax's expression told her that it wasn't something worth asking.

The group was about to depart, when something crossed Fluttershy's mind.

"Hey… Mr. Paarthurnax?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, Dovahkiin?"

"There are… ponies that feel that you're… um, morally ambiguous. The Blades for example."

"The Blades are wise for mistrusting me," Paarthurnax replied, "I have done a lot of terrible things in my lifetime."

"But why?"

"It's Dragon Instinct. The desire to conquer is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?"

"I… I do, but I keep it quiet…" Fluttershy sighed, "However, I… Well, Paarthurnax, it's clear you have a dark side… if you don't mind me saying…"

"It's how Dovah operate," Paarthurnax replied, "The only reason I haven't burned down civilization yet is because I often meditate to calm my instincts. Not a day goes by when I get the urge to kill and destroy."

"Then… you are… um, morally problematic…"

"Then it's logical to slay me, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax replied, "But answer me this; what is better? To be born good, or to have overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

And with that, Fluttershy left. Paarthurnax looked towards the sky, and watched the Aurora play out.

"Soon, Alduin…"

CHAPTER ENDS…

Glossary:

LOK VAH KOOR: Known as the Clear Skies Thu'um, this disperses weather conditions too tough for any Pegasus. Some outdoor Thu'um-Casters use it as a substitute for Fus Ro Dah.

Paarthurnax: The Greybeard Elder, and one of the few survivors of the first Dragon Wars. He's known for his boundless friendliness, and can be honest, kind, loyal, generous, and humorous when needed. However, some ponies mistrust them, as he is a Dragon.

Dovah: The dragonic term for "Dragon." It also can be used as an insult among Dragonlings, although most Dragons would probably eat the little creatures as retribution.


End file.
